


Solstice

by Pitycup_hearts



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Conflict, Gen, Heavy Plot, Hongjoong is gang leader, Mingi is gang leader, OOC, School Life, Seonghwa and Jonho are humans, Violence, Will add tags as story goes, complicated system, not really sure what this is about yet, school gangs, summer children, this is not a ship story sorry, winter children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitycup_hearts/pseuds/Pitycup_hearts
Summary: Dalnim's leader, Song Mingi, makes the first move to kill off a potential Haenim student, a Mundane averaging at 29 degree Celcius. Stealing his temperature and killing him instantly, he finds himself confronted by the very leader of the Haenim, Kim Hongjoong. Will the Code of Conduct protect both parties, or will the Winter Children come out of hibernation for an open war?orTeam Mingi, Yunho, and San vs. Team Hongjoong, Yeosang, and Wooyoung where Seonghwa and Jongho are humans





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ateez and these are not their respective personalities. This is fiction based unless you have ever seen Ateez members with powers... I just became an Atiny last week and I don't know much yet, so please go easy on me. If you have any questions involving the system of the school, feel free to drop a comment. I may or may not have an information chapter. Thank you so much ♥  
> Also, not an active shipper so if you're looking for a love story, this ain't it. Sorry!

It was when his voice flooded the naked sky, that color was brought back, streams of light licking through dark clouds – dusk. They were coming alive, and Hongjoong reclined just as the Winter Children were forced back into their icicle havens. It was time for the Daylight Descendants to feed, collect their numbers, explore the Mundane academy for proximity temperatures. He was sure they would feed well, breeding their numbers at its peak. This was the year, the moment that Winter Children dwindled, scarce down to their bare teeth, huddled in corners to hide from the sunlight.  
A name tainted his tongue like acid in his pores, stripping skin from its protective layers, a heavy burden really for a delicate face accustomed to sunlight bathing, perspiration forming below his nose and tasted in between his lips. Carefree, bare arms, loose shirts, dancing in morning glory – yes, he loved it. The music in his ears never ceased, a gentle undeniable voice, and yet the phantom ever existed, existed somewhere behind fogged glass. Hongjoong’s hands would reach out to rub away its obscurity, glimpse at the face, extend his fingers, caress the voice for it brought about the morning sun, awoke his children. He still had yet to see him. They were the descendants of daylight, children of the sun, and Hongjoong’s temperature stood confident at 99.5 celcius, marking him the leader, and he had been for the 2 years he had survived in the Haenim Academy.  
_Mingi_ , came his thoughts, pervasive, really, just a collection of random things, cluttered together to irritate his intellect, or was it something else? Was it instinct?  
When his boots found the gloss of the Mundane Academy, the sunlight above him licked his cheeks and promised kisses. He was careful to keep his fringe from hovering over his eyes. Ah, Hongjoong was one of the few of many that could look into the core of the sun, stare for hours at its vibrancy without grimace, without stars dancing in chaotic circles like flashes from a Mundane camera. He could stare for hours unharmed.  
_Mingi_. There it was again. Mingi one of the worst creatures to ever manifest in Dalnim Academy, the leader of the Winter Children, standing at -47.2 degrees Celsius. He was of the East just as Hongjoong was of the West, and if their academies’ code of conduct maintained their peace treaty as signed from the Mundane principle, they ought to never see one another.  
So why the fuck was Hongjoong seeing Mingi before him, down the hall, in broad daylight?  
Unheard of.  
Hongjoong’s heartbeat picked up ever slightly for he wasn’t currently protecting Haenim borders, and most of his top aides had gone off to the Mundane Academy as he had, to feed. The weaker aides could not hold the border without him, especially if he was left to an alfresco assault from the Winter Children. Since when did they ever come out during the day?  
The sun hurt them. It added heat to their temperature. The only one who could withstand it was – well, was Mingi. It was too foolish to step out of his Academy and leave his aides to aestivate until night where the sun keeper would slumber, the sun forced to recline. So, what was he doing here? What could he possibly want?  
The color drained from Hongjoong’s face as he watched Mingi, tall stature, long black sleeves and dark pants, remove his left glove and pounce into a Mundane student. Hongjoong quickly removed his own glove, touching the floor to read the student’s temperature, 29 degrees Celsius. 

The Code of Conduct said the following:

Neither party, with respect to the Haenim Academy and Dalnim Academy, shall bypass one another’s respective hours of the given days including all weekdays and weekends. Mundane students that are within a 26.5+ degrees Celsius are provided and to be fed by Haenim Academy and nurtured thereafter as Haenim property to be properly induced as a Haenim student. Dalnim Academy students may not wander the Mundane premises during hours by which Haenim students are feeding to increase their numbers. During these pressing times, Dalnim students are requested and expected to aestivate. With respect to Dalnim students, Haenim students must be asked to hibernate during moonlight when Dalnim students are feeding. Students that fall under 4.5- degrees Celsius are provided and to be fed by Dalnim Academy and nurtured thereafter as Dalnim property to be properly induced as a Dalnim student.  
Each student body is expected to respect the barrier and temperature of the Mundane number and are LIMITED to their Academy temperatures. Neither party should ever find themselves beyond their academy and Mundane academy walls. If caught violating any of the following, the student held accountable will be immediately reprimanded by the three student body representatives.

Hongjoong wasn’t out of his mind. He had memorized the CoD by word as every other student should’ve. His teeth instantly clutched, tightening his jaw, and pulling apparent veins by his neck. He heard the Mundane student cry out, stumbling into the ground just as Mingji bent over, twisted his crooked wintery fingers around the Mundane’s neck, and devastated the higher temperature of the student, killing them instantly. Had their temperatures been neutral, maybe 36-37 degrees Celsius, the trauma of having temperature take such a dramatic dive wouldn’t have killed them, only impaired them temporarily. But, this student was obviously to be fed by Halnim, not Dalnim, especially during Sunlight hours. Was Mingi directly hindering Hongjoong’s numbers? Was he going to kill anyone in the numeric category by which Hongjoong’s aides, including himself, could feed to induce numbers as stated by their rights presented in the Code of Conduct?  
Hongjoong was not a snitch.  
He was also not a pushover.  
“Didn’t have enough to eat before bed last night, Twig?” He called out, extending an invitation to smile for his lips nearly rebelled against such hospitality. He kept a glove off just in case the skinny tree boy decided he wanted to openly assault him. Before anything, Hongjoong could feel another layer of heat touch the left side of his body. No one was allowed to stand there, not unless they were Wooyoung.  
Wooyoung hissed.  
Mingi released a chuckle, one that wasn’t loud enough but was hollow enough to echo in a cave. He threw the Mundane against the bare floor and casually sauntered in their direction, ultimately causing Hongjoong to raise an eyebrow. The Dalnim leader immediately brought goose pimples up their arms, not out of fear, but because temperatures drastically dropped. The sun however, was high above them, meaning the Sun Keeper was at his post, and loyally attending to his position. Everything spoke matter of factly, and quite clearly pointed in the direction that Mingi shouldn’t have been there.  
Obviously, Winter Children lacked any moral of common sense, all long limbs and flexible bones, head in the clouds or in a fucking ice cube. What the hell was Mingi doing here killing his potential student aides?  
The closer the tree man came, Wooyoung enticed himself to take a step in front of Hongjoong, a protective arm extending in front of his leader’s chest. The proximity brought another comfortable layer of heat to Hongjoong’s body, but he wasn’t about to allow a Dalnim bitch to kill his left hand man. Mingi could easily kill Wooyoung if he tried.  
“So nice to be protected by little dandelions. I’m sure you’re very fond of weeds,” Mingji said, forcing a flat lipped smile from the other.  
“You’re either going to stop walking, or I’m going to break one of your legs,” Hongjoong said. There was yet hostility in his tone for he was a rather gratified child, mirth dancing on the tip of his tongue. He would keep peace if need be, and wasn’t going to be reprimanded because a delinquent tree decided to infringe on his personal space.  
A glance toward his left ensured that Wooyoung thought quite differently, empty eyes, lips pulled until they were pencil thin, whites appearing at the knuckles.  
“Break my legs then, Joong. Perhaps then, I’ll be at your level.” When Mingi smiled, his teeth were like pearls, but they were sharp, like he could lacerate and would.  
Hongjoong smiled.  
“It’s Hongjoong,” he replied, his golden brown eyes sparkling in a way that replicated the summer solstice. The sun high above his head whispered into his ears, a melody from the Sun Keeper.  
It said to kill him.


End file.
